In general, in a light source such as a discharge lamp or an LED element, brightness is the highest during the start of use and gradually falls according to the accumulation of lighting time. Therefore, there is a luminaire including an initial illuminance correcting function for suppressing brightness during the start of use of a light source to thereby substantially fix brightness from the start of use until the end of the life of the light source and realize power saving.
Such a luminaire is set in a state in which it is set in advance whether initial illuminance correction corresponding to accumulated lighting time of the light source is performed. If brightness is insufficient in the setting for performing the initial illuminance correction because of, for example, a situation of use of the luminaire, the setting can be switched to the setting for not performing the initial illuminance correction.
In the past, in the case of a luminaire including a dimmer, there is a luminaire that releases the initial illuminance correction according to specific operation of the dimmer.
However, in the case of a luminaire not including the dimmer, the initial illuminance correction may be unable to be easily released. It is difficult to designate and set whether the initial illuminance correction is performed.
Therefore, there is a demand for a luminaire in which it is possible to easily set whether the initial illuminance correction is performed and it is possible to designate and set whether the initial illuminance correction is performed.